


Angel kisses

by Cookie__94



Series: Freckle on a mission [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Freckles, Jeongin appears for like 5 seconds, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie__94/pseuds/Cookie__94
Summary: Seungmin and Felix share room. Felix is sleepy and wants his cuddles.And maybe he's on a mission.





	Angel kisses

“Felix, let's crash Jeongin's live.”

Seungmin and Felix were on their way back to the room they shared when Seungmin noticed that their youngest went live. Felix, too tired to process what Seungmin just said, didn't get chance to respond before he was steered towards Jeongin's room.  
Jeongin seemed happy to see them and didn't complain when Felix all but plopped down on him. Considering the late hour the mood was light and you could easily tell that the boys were slowly getting more tired. Seungmin soon noticed Felix getting clingier, tired Felix is clingy Felix, and while he was fairly certain that he won't do anything that their manager would deemed inappropriate in front of camera, he knew he should get him to safety of their room and his bed as soon as possible. 

“Stay, we will go now. Enjoy the rest of I.N's live. Hopefully he won't be too boring" Seungmin giggled while Jeongin glared at him. The two boys said their goodbye to stays and also goodnight to the youngest and soon, Seungmin was dragging half asleep Felix to their room. Opening the door was a challenge, considering that the freckled boy was draped all over his right side, but after minute or so of struggling Seungmin successfully managed to open the door and only a seconds after entering their room he was tucking Felix in his bed. 

“Seungmin. Cuddle with me.” Felix all but whined and made grabby hands at him.

To be honest, Felix was cute without trying to be, but tired Felix was just adorable and Seungmin was sure his heart won't be able to take any more of this cuteness.

“Seungminnie!” Oh no, Felix was pouting at him now and there was no way Seungmin would be able to say no to him. Not that he was planning to, anyway.

“Fine you big baby, move so there's some space for me" And Felix didn't have to be told twice. Actually, he was moving before Seungmin finished talking because he knew there was no way the other would turn him down. He might be tired and close to dozing off but the promise of cuddles make him move fast and without complaining. Seungmin wasn’t even fully situated under the covers but Felix was already moving closer to him, snuggling into his side sighing happily and getting small giggle in response.

“You really are just like a big baby. Baby Lix.” He was now running his hand through Felix’s blonde hair, loving how soft it was, knowing it will also help Felix to fall asleep faster.

“Not a baby, that’s Innie.” Seungmin could barely hear him with how Felix had his face squished into Seungmin’s chest.

“Innie might be a baby in front of stays and cameras but the truth is, you are the real baby, Lixie. And we all find you so damn adorable. You deserve all the love we can give you and so much more.” He gently kissed top of Felix’s head and pulled him closer. “We all love you so, so much Lix. You’re our little sunshine.”

At that, Felix pulled back a bit and studied Seungmin’s face. After a while he started frowning and Seugmin got worried he said something to upset the other. His worries were replaced with confusion at Felix’s next word.

“Did you ever wonder what would you look like with freckles?” Seungmin knew that Felix had a habit of asking the most random questions at most random moments, and they all found it absolutely adorable, but they were having a moment, or at least Seungmin thought they were having a moment, and Felix ruined it (or so he thought) with his strange question.

“Uhhh…” Felix couldn’t help but laugh at Seungmin’s very intelligent answer. He would lie if he said he didn’t find the confused look on younger’s face very cute. “You are so cute Seungminnie. And you would look even cuter with freckles.”

“Lixie, you know that getting freckles isn’t something I can simply just do right here and right now.” The younger responded.

“Then let me give you mine.” Felix said and before Seungmin could answer, Felix was pushing him on his back and climbing on top of him. “Hi” he smiled.

“Felix what-” he tried to say something but got interrupted by kiss on his cheek.

“Lix-” Seungmin tried again, just to get interrupted by another kiss. “Hush you. I’m working.” Felix giggled and continued kissing the younger’s cheeks.

Now, Seungmin would lie if he said that he’s not enjoying this. No, he absolutely loves it when Felix gives him his full attention and affection. But he was also very confused what Felix meant when he said he’s working. It’s not a first time he is not a receiving end of Felix’s kisses but this is a first time it was under such a mysterious circumstances. Confused or not, he wrapped arms around his waist, preventing Felix from moving away. Not that it looked like Felix would move away but you know, just in case. Also because he had nothing better to do with his hands and he wanted to let him know he enjoys what Felix is doing.

After a while, Felix pulled back and looked at Seungmin with satisfied grin. There was a slight tint to Seungmin’s cheeks and Felix loved it, knowing he was the cause behind the younger’s blushing.

“My job is done.” Felix smiles happily and puts one hand on Seungmin’s cheek “You now have freckles”

Seungmin was quiet for few seconds before he started laughing “Oh baby, you know that’s not how it works.”

“I know. But when I was little and didn’t understand why do I have freckles, my mom told me it’s a sign I’ve been kissed by an angel. After she told me that, I wanted to share my freckles and this is how I do it.” he shrugged like it’s the most obvious thing.

This time Seungmin didn’t bother holding back and coo at him while pulling him down for a tight hug. “You are so precious. Little angel. What did we do to deserve someone as precious as you.”

“You guys make me so happy everyday and except for little gestures like this, there’s not many ways I can show you just how happy you make me.” Felix smiled and rolled to the side and cuddling back to Seungmin, hiding yawn in his shirt.

“We love you so much, sunshine.” Seungmin once again kissed the top of Felix’s head and pulled him closer. he was not planning on letting him go any time soon, fully intending to enjoy Felix cuddles while he can, even if Felix is about to fall asleep for real this time. “Sleep angel. I’ll be here when you wake up. Love you.”

“Love you too Seungminnie.” Felix mumbled before he drifter into peaceful sleep.

And if the two stayed in the room and cuddles some more while occasionally sharing sweet kisses instead of getting breakfast, no one said anything about it.


End file.
